Phantom Zone
: "Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone. A region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for thirty-seven years until somehow I got here." : - Kara Zor-El The Phantom Zone is a plane of existence located in subspace. It is a fearsome prison used by Kryptonians to trap and imprison the most evil, malevolent and corrupted. The Phantom Zone is only accessed by the Phantom Zone Projector (designed by Thinker Guild scientist Jor-El). When a Phantom Drive is installed onto a starship (such as General Zod's Black Zero and Kal-El's infant one), it gains the ability to travel instantly to any other location in the universe by briefly passing though the Phantom Zone. However, the collision of two Phantom Drives creates a brief portal to the Zone, with it appearing as a miniature singularity, sucking into it all objects that have at one point interacted with sapphire-blue energy from the Zone. History Early History Approximately 200 years before Krypton's destruction, Kal-El's great-great-grandfather discovered a plane of existence which he coined the Phantom Zone. When Val was sentenced to death for trying to prove Krypton was not alone in the universe, he imprisoned himself within the Zone to prevent his own execution. 14 years later, Brainiac arrived on Krypton and attempted to take Kandor City for his collection, but was lured to Val-El's fortress by Seg-El and subsequently imprisoned within the Zone. Despite this, Brainiac would eventually escape due to unknown circumstances. Destruction of Krypton Scientist Jor-El predicted that Krypton would implode due the planet's natural resources being exhausted after mining of Krypton's core was authorised to allow genetic population control. Warning his estranged brother Zor-El of the situation, Zor-El paid heed to the warning and built a space shuttle for his daughter Kara to follow Jor-El's son Kal-El to Earth in. Kara Zor-El's pod was knocked off course by the destruction of Krypton and she was imprisoned within the Phantom Zone for nearly forty years. Sword of Rao Imprisonment After General Zod and his Sword of Rao loyalists staged an attempt to take over Krypton (murdering Jor-El, High Eminence Ro-Zar, and many others in the process), they were ultimately defeated and captured by the Sapphire Guards, after which High Eminence Lor-Em sentenced the war criminals to 300 cycles of "somatic reconditioning" within the Phantom Zone for the crimes of murder (of High Eminence Ro-Zar, scientist Jor-El and others) and high treason. They were each promptly frozen in cryocapsules, and sent into the huge Black Zero starship, which in turn passed into the Phantom Zone Projector, entering the Zone. Escape However, when Krypton exploded shortly thereafter, the Black Zero was freed from the Zone, promptly freeing Zod and his loyalists. Under the guidance of his scientist ally Jax-Ur, Zod was able to retrofit the Phantom Zone Projector into a Phantom Drive for the starship, thereby making Black Zero a craft capable of interstellar travel, by creating portals of instant access to any remote places in space (by briefly passing through the Zone). The Sword of Rao used their newly upgraded starship to search the universe for the Kryptonian survivor Kal-El, the stolen Growth Codex, and a planet suitable to Kryptonian terraformation. After 33 years of such travel, Zod's forces finally picked up a Kryptonian beacon and tracked it down to planet Earth, where they subsequently travelled, with the intention of terraforming the suitable planet into a New Krypton with the help of the World Engine that they had discovered on the remains of Daxam. Re-Imprisonment Fortunately, the US military successfully used Superman's infant starship as a makeshift bomb against the Black Zero, with the two colliding Phantom Drives creating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone. With Faora about to kill all aboard their plane, Colonel Hardy directed the ship directly into the Black Zero, sending the plane, the Black Zero and all within reach into the Phantom Zone, with only Lois, Superman, and General Zod escaping that fate. Kara Zor-El's Escape When Krypton exploded, Kara's pod was knocked off course by debris and sent into the Phantom Zone, a place where time does not pass. She was awake for at least part of this time, as she remembers feeling trapped and alone inside her pod. Kara slept for thirty-seven years in suspended animation. Due to unknown circumstances, Kara's shuttle eventually escaped from the Phantom Zone in 2017, and she arrived on Earth in Gotham City. Initially confused and unaware of the time jump, Kara searched for the infant Kal-El at Gotham Port. She encountered three men working at the port who began to harass her, but in an act of self defence she used her super strength to push them all away, injuring them. Panicking, Kara fled the scene and was chased by the Gotham City Police Department before Batman arrived on the scene. In pursuit of Kara, Batman was able to subdue her with Kryptonite. Kara was eventually finally united with her cousin, Kal-El, who was now an adult and didn't need her protection. Instead Kara was trained by Kal-El to become a hero of Earth just like him, and eventually started protecting the people using the moniker Supergirl. Known Inmates Current Inmates * Sword of Rao ** Faora-Ul ** Tor-An ** Nam-Ek ** Jax-Ur ** Nadira ** Car-Vex * Colonel Nathan Hardy * Dr. Emil Hamilton Former Inmates * Vril Dox / Brainiac * General Dru-Zod * Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl Category:Locations